Sasuke's Training
by CaptainMewMew
Summary: Sasuke gets a bit anxious when Orochimaru skips out on his training,but when he goes looking for him, he finds something he shouldn't. I don't own any of the characters or the picture... I just wrote this little story. Enjoy, review, and stuff.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One**_

"..Ah..." A deep, breathy groan filled the hot, musky air inside the closed stone room. The flickering candle flame burned away the last of it's strength and vanished into the never ending darkness for all eternity.  
"Orochimaru." The door creaked open and a boy dressed in white and black appeared without so much as a knock. "We need to..."  
Quickly, Orochimaru threw the blanket over his lap and glared furiously at the boy. "Sasuke!" His long, slender torso glowed in the light seeping in from the hallway. His smooth, toned body. So pale and... Those long legs stretched out on the firm mattress, barely leaving anything left unseen.  
Sasuke stood paralysed, gawking. A drop of sweat dripped down from his Lord's hairline, lining his cheekbone and then trailed off down his tense neck. His mind raced... His heart pounded.  
"Sasuke!" He repeated."What do you think you're doing, boy? Get out!" He hissed, snapping Sasuke out of his trance.  
"I... Uh..." Sasuke scrambled out the door,only making it a few steps before Orochimaru took hold of his arm, pulling him back.  
"Gah..." Sasuke found himself pressed against the cold, hard wall in an instant, shaking from the chill that crawled up his spine as his arms were pinned above his head with a single hand; the other closing the door beside him. Sasuke felt Orochimaru's strong grip bruising his wrist... His strength held against him.  
"I think it best you forget what you saw, Sssasuke." He drug his name across his tongue.  
"That was my intention." Sasuke responded softly, trying to be firm. The two held each other's gaze for a moment; Orochimaru's naked body still pressed against Sasuke's.

"Lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto rushed in after seeing the struggle outside and immediately assessed the situation. He acted without a word and tied Sasuke's hands behind his back. His quick, precise hands tore his loosely fitting shirt open and his pants down just enough to reveal a small peek of Sasuke's flaccid member. Sasuke gave his all to struggle, screaming at Orochimaru to explain what was happening, but Orochimaru was trapped in a daze as he traced his slightly muscled body with his adoring eyes.  
"Kabuto..." Sasuke began,"this is all a misunderstanding! You see, I..."

"Why is everyone in my room? This is my personal room! Get out!" Orochimaru shouted, interrupting the outside conversation. He shoved the two out, forcefully shutting the door. His back pressed against it and, with a sigh, he sank to the floor while he took in the briefly lost stability he regained.  
"But Orochimaru!" Sasuke pounded on the door, his voice bitter.  
The door cracked open just enough to reveal his furrowed brow. "What is it, boy?" A hint of annoyance sounded in his voice.  
"You skipped out on training today, that's what you worthless-"  
"Oh, I'll train something, you little brat!" He snarled.  
"Come on then!"  
Kabuto slaped his hand over Sasuke's mouth. "Sasuke! I don't think he's offering the kind of training you're looking for..." Kabuto blushed a bright pink as Sasuke brushed his hand away and began to leave the area while he still had his pride.  
"You know what, Kabuto, get in here." Orochimaru pulled him inside. "I need to use your body."  
Sasuke froze in his steps. "Wait! Wha..." He turned to see they were already gone, door closed leaving him with nothing but an empty hallway.  
"Damn you, Orochimaru!" His clenched fist smashed against the wall. "I'll just train myself."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

Tick... Tick... Tick.  
The sun had been long gone and the moon now filled the wicked, starless sky cloaking over Sasuke and all the rest of the world. Still no sign of Orochimaru or Kabuto... A strong wind danced over the land and brushed away the day's heat, drying Sasuke's sweat drenched body.

"Hmmph... I reek." He spoke to nothingness, receiving no reply. He took the fresh, crisp air into his body and exhaled a sigh of mixed emotion.

Hot, steamy water poured from the shower nozzle onto the stone floor beneath Sasuke. His fresh clothing was folded neatly beside the curtain along with a single white towel. The water stung his pale body, turning it red, as he stood beneath the refreshing flow that rinsed away the day's work. The scent of soap filled the air while he lathered his body sluggishly. The bubbles from his hair ran down to his face bringing about discomfort to his eyes... Though, he couldn't be bothered.

"I need to use your body."

The thought never left Sasuke's mind. It ate away at him... Tormented him. He imagined every possible explanation, but there was only one, considering the circumstances.

Sasuke rinsed away the rest of the soap and dried himself. He slipped into his clothing before looking in the mirror, brushing through his wet hair. He proceeded down the hallway, but suddenly froze in front of Orochimaru's door.

"Ngh, oh Lord Orochimaru! h-hah!" It was clear the voice belonged to Kabuto.

Sasuke moved closer and heard a deep, pleasurable groan. His stomach began to tie in knots... "What is this feeling?"

"Please, my Lord. S-sto... mmm."

Sasuke soon recognised the feeling as jealousy and growled under his breath before he ran for his room.  
The door shut behind him and echoed throughout the hideout. "Damn you... Orochimaru!"  
Slowly, Sasuke's eyes grew heavy. He only thought he held them open when really he had only imagined he was still completely conscious. The room became a blur. It twisted in all directions and manipulated his mind. Everything was so... foggy.

Distant foot steps approached the room and brought him to full attention.

"Who... Is that?" He listened closely. The rhythm wasn't Orochimaru's. No, the steps sounded too gentle. Orochimaru always walked with pride; his steps owning the floor. That only left Kabuto. The steps finally passed the door to his room, going further down the hallway. "Now's my chance."  
Sasuke flung the door open and grabbed Kabuto by the arm, forcing him into his room. The bottoms of his shoes scraped the floor.  
Kabuto pulled a kunai from his bag and jabbed at Sasuke. Effortlessly, Sasuke dodged the attack and drew his sword.

"What is it, Sasuke?"  
"You and Orochimaru... What was going on?" He felt uneasy, knowing the answer to his question. A smile formed on Kabuto's face and he fixed his glasses, putting the kunai away.  
"Jealous?"  
The reply shocked Sasuke, making him jump back. "No!" He caught himself and quickly tried to feign disinterest.  
"No, Kabuto." He spoke with a bit more composure. "I don't do _that_. I'm not interested in guys."  
Kabuto's eyebrow raised. "You're young, Sasuke, but you'll learn one day."

Sasuke's sword reappeared. He twisted Kabuto so his back was to him and he swung the sword around, aiming for his chest. He nearly penetrated the skin, only seconds away before the bony fingers of Orochimaru wrapped around the sharp blade, slicing his skin.

"Enough!"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three**_

Sasuke released Kabuto and shoved him out of the room, locking the door with a glare.

"This is between you and me." Sasuke's voice was strong and Orochimaru understood that he was serious. He connected his eyes with Sasuke's and paused for a moment before speaking.

"Go on Kabuto. Leave this to me." Orochimaru spoke finally, his voice raised high enough to be heard through the door. He waited patiently for the footsteps to fade away, his eye contact with Sasuke never broken. "Come, child." He gestured for him to move closer, but found no movement. "What bothers you?" His icy hand cupped Sasuke's face as if to calm him, but was rejected by the slap of Sasuke's own hand.  
"Don't touch me!"  
Orochimaru's eyes widened in both shock and confusion. He laughed quietly to himself as he began to understand the issue at hand.  
"Oh? Is that any way to speak to your sensei?"  
"I bet you didn't even wash your hands after you touched him!"  
Sasuke gasped immediately after the words slipped his lips, realising his jealousy was coming out... And that Orochimaru had already caught on.

 _Damn... He's probably enjoying this!_

"Do you want me to touch you that way, Sssasuke?" A sly smile crept along Orochimaru's lips as he observed Sasuke's expressions. He noticed the bright red colour lining his cheeks and stepped closer. He kept a close eye on Sasuke and traced his fingertips down his hips and over the naturally forming bulge beneath his clothing. Sasuke leaped back a few steps and shrieked.  
"I said don't touch me! Not after _that..._ After Kabuto!" He blushed deeper, no longer able to sustain eye contact.  
Orochimaru only smiled.  
"I'm going back to the leaf village!" He ran to gather his things, being stopped by a now serious Orochimaru.  
"No you're not!" He hissed as he struck Sasuke with his fist. "You're staying right here, boy."  
Sasuke fell to the ground and looked sternly at Orochimaru.  
"Watch me."  
"Okay. Go ahead." Orochimaru stepped back, evil in his mind.  
Sasuke carried the few items he owned and made for the door. His arm extended and his hand grasped the handle.  
"But first..." Orochimaru stood behind him and whispered in his ear... "Return the things I have given you in your time here. Things like... Your sword."  
Sasuke removed the sword from its place in his belt and handed it over to Orochimaru.  
"And your clothes."  
Sasuke gulped softly.  
"Fine..." He gave his clothing from his bag and turned to the door again.  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"...I'll just get some off of the first guy I kill along the way." He reassured himself, trying to act like the situation hadn't fazed him.  
He removed his belt, followed by his shirt, jeans, and dignity. He kicked off his shoes and stood before Orochimaru fully naked.  
"Will that be all?" He questioned.  
"Not quite."  
Orochimaru pinned Sasuke against the wall and reached down between his legs to grasp him in hand, stroking slowly as he rubbed his chest seductively against Sasuke's body.  
"Orochimaru! Get away from me you perverted old man!" He struggled and screamed.  
"Shut up!" Orochimaru picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder and started to walk down the hallway.  
"Put me down!" Sasuke beat his fists against Orochimaru's back in protest.  
"Oh hush, Sasuke." He slapped at Sasuke's exposed backside with a devious smile. Sasuke's body jerked at the unexpected sting. He recognised the room Orochimaru stopped in front of and all colour left his skin.  
"Kabuto, hurry!" Orochimaru shouted.  
"No! Orochimaru! Stop! Let me go!"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter Four**_  
 _Okay, this is where the story gets a bit more mature. Just a fair warning for you all._  
 _Contains: Non-consensual sexual activity at the start and some later; sexual activity between guys throughout._

* * *

The door shut behind them and Orochimaru threw Sasuke to the ground with a hiss.  
"You can't do this Orochimaru!"  
"I can do whatever I please! Remember, it was you who came to me on your own free will. You gave me all the permission I needed the day you stepped foot in my hideout!"

Kabuto, quick as always, tied Sasuke's hands behind his back and smashed his head into the floor with a fist filled with his silky, black hair.  
"You're sick! Don't touch me!"  
Kabuto sat pressed against the wall and pulled Sasuke's back to his chest, forcing him to sit between his legs. One arm wrapped around him to hold his upper half still while the other free hand rose to cover his mouth. He wrapped his own legs over Sasuke's to spread and pin them down, securing his lower half.  
Orochimaru approached him, watching him squirm and try to scream about how wicked this all was.  
He reached down and again took Sasuke in his firm grip, stroking him slowly while his snakelike eyes stared deeply into his mind.  
Suddenly, Kabuto snatched his hand away in discomfort. Blood dripped down his palm from the broken skin.

"He bit me!"  
"Hmm... Well, Kabuto, I suppose you should bite him back." His smile was unsettling.

Kabuto paused for a moment as if communicating to Orochimaru without a single word or movement and finally nodded in understanding. He fixed his glasses and grinned.  
His nose brushed against the nape of Sasuke's neck, sending chills throughout his body from the surprise. He moved to his curse mark and traced his tongue lightly along the three markings before biting him gently, but firmly. He teasingly began to suck on the mark with soft little nibbles at random. Sasuke's back arched slightly as he found the bleeding hand moving over his chest, massaging his torso.  
Orochimaru sat between his open legs and bit at his nipple while constantly working his hand below at a faster pace. Just as Sasuke began to fully accept what was happening, he felt Kabuto's sharp teeth sink in.

"Gah! What are you doing!"  
"I'm only returning the favour."

He switched to the other side, caressing his shoulder down to his hands. His skin was soft and warm on Sasuke's cold body.

"Anything unacceptable you do will be returned back to you." Orocimaru spoke. "Now, just be a good boy and relax."

Kabuto laid Sasuke on the floor, his arms above him, and kissed along his jawline.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sasuke, but if you continue to resist Lord Orochimaru, I have no choice."

Sasuke made a final attempt to get away before pleasure filled his body, stopping him.  
He felt Orochimaru's tongue lightly lick over his erect tip and tease his body before taking him into his mouth. Kabuto massaged his thighs as he nibbled from one hip bone slowly to the other. Sasuke's breathing quickened and his head fell back. Orochimaru could do wonderful things with that mouth of his when he wanted to.

Orochimaru pulled away, leaving him wanting more while he removed his clothing.  
"Kabuto. Entertain us." He pulled Sasuke up and pressed his skin with his. "Watch." He instructed.

Sasuke's needy eyes turned to Kabuto, who stood in front of him.  
Kabuto let his hair down, brushing his fingers through it while smiling seductively at his audience. He lifted his shirt slightly, revealing his toned stomach, and lowered his jeans just enough to tease.  
As he watched contently, Orochimaru took Sasuke's hand and moved it over his chest, down his stomach. Sasuke looked to him, but was ordered not to take his eyes off of Kabuto.  
Kabuto was now shirtless, his body so perfectly toned and smooth.  
Sasuke felt his hand grasp around something, already knowing what it was. He reclaimed control of his hand, working into Orochimaru's desire as he watched Kabuto sexily dance before him; his clothes disappeared as he continued.

Once he finished, Kabuto sat in Sasuke's lap, facing him. With his lips close to Sasuke's, he whispered "You must prepare him."  
The meaning soon became clear. He nervously took Orochimaru into his mouth and sucked as best he could. His tongue teased the tip as he worked his hands on the rest of him.  
Kabuto smiled, seeing Orochimaru had no complaints for his little virgin.  
Sasuke went deeper, but came back coughing. His face turned a dark red as Orochimaru laughed mildly.

"Try again." He was thoroughly entertained.

After a while, he stopped Sasuke and carried him to the bed and laid him on his stomach.

"Wha-"  
"Surely your mouth has gotten tired, hasn't it?"

Kabuto followed and traced his index finger down Sasuke's spine."Just relax." There was a sharp sting below, causing Sasuke to cry out in pain. Kabuto held Sasuke's head in his lap and ran his finger through his hair. The pain continued until, finally, there was a fullness to his body.

"This feels strange..." He mumbled.

Orochimaru took a moment to take in the sweet feeing of Sasuke's warmth tightening around him. He began to move his hips, bringing about more loud cries from the smaller boy beneath him.

"Kabuto, I don't want him screaming like this. Fix it."  
"Yes, my Lord."

There was a new fullness to Sasuke's mouth... A different taste than Orochimaru. Kabuto began thrusting himself into Sasuke's mouth, quieting the cries greatly. Tears filled Sasuke's eye's as the pain repeatedly struck his body, shooting throughout his limbs. There was something else, though...  
His body welcomed Orochimaru, even though he hadn't himself. He closed around the source of his pain, much to Orochimaru's liking. The bursts of pain started to grow traces of pleasure. More and more until finally he couldn't control the desperate sounds in his throat being blocked out by Kabuto.  
Kabuto pulled away, holding Sasuke up. His body tensed around him, his arms tightly wrapped around his neck, as Orochimaru reached around his hips and took him in his hand again, this time faster and firmer. A burst of warmth shot through his body and Orochimaru groaned into his ear. Sasuke released on Kabuto seconds after. Everyone froze for what seemed like an eternity of sweet pleasure.  
Sasuke's body tingled in amazing ways. His worries all slipped away and he forgot why he had been angry at all.

* * *

 _ **I may or may not pick up with Kabuto getting his turn. Tell me what you think.**_


End file.
